Wonderwall
by KylieCreations
Summary: Set in Pine Valley July 2000. What if Dixie had never walked into the Valley Inn that day, and Erica hadn't added any conditions to her marrying David. Instead of walking in on them fighting, Bianca walks in on them celebrating. Reality quickly comes calling. (Events of the time will be the same ie: Bianca will still come out, Travis will still die, and Dimitri is still alive, etc)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** No idea if there is anyone still out there reading, but here goes...Took me almost 20 years to feel like I could write this, so I want to give it a go. I understand why AMC wanted Erica alone to go through Bianca's coming out. But it didn't have to be that way, and want to flesh it out if they had gone the other way.

If you are looking for a fic that will end up in Jack and Erica, Erica and Dimitri, or David and Dixie...this isn't for you. Though, I will dabble in all of those relationships (not necessarily romantic)

 **Title:** _WonderWall_  
 **Rating** : PG-13 (This chapter for some making out and wandering hands). And maybe for some language down the road.  
 **Summary** : Erica doesn't add her "one condition" to her agreeing to marry David, they go back to her place to celebrate their engagement. Their celebration doesn't last long as reality quickly come knocking. (Set July 2000)

 **Chapter 1**

This wasn't what he had in mind when he'd decided to propose. Or how he thought it would play out, but he wouldn't complain. They always ended up where they belong.

On her couch, tangled in each other's arms.

She was straddling his hips, lips burning and tugging against his. Her hands played in his hair, pulling him closer. She might have trouble getting the words from her lips, but her body always betrayed her, always told him much she loved him.

His body pushed hard against hers, needing and waiting all of her. His hands were under her shirt. They were taking it slow, however, savoring the moment, indulging in the fact that they had the rest of their lives to make love.

"I thought I heard Mom come home," A voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

Coral nodded. "I heard her car…." She started as they turned into the living room. "Oh my…"

Erica and David scrambled up from the couch, movingly quickly to untangle from their embrace. Thankfully aside from a few undone buttons on his shirt, they were still dressed.

"Sorry to interrupt, we didn't know you were down here…" Coral offered through an amused smile.

Bianca nodded, trying to fight back a smile of her own as Erica shook her head. "Bianca sweetheart, hi." She cast David a quick glance and a soft smile, in hopes that he wasn't upset. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him about Bianca coming to visit. This wasn't how she wanted any of this happen.

David nodded, eyes moving to meet Bianca's. He offered her a knowing smile, "Welcome home."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for surprising you like that, I thought it was easier if I just took a taxi."

"I would have come to get you," Erica offered, moving in for a hug. If Bianca was bothered by what she walked in on, she wasn't letting on.

"I'll go start dinner," Coral offered, feeling the need for a quick exit. She flashed David a smile on her way out, happy that he and Erica had worked through whatever their issues were.

"I'm so glad you're home, sweetheart," Erica gushed excitedly, moving a hand to touch Bianca's face. "I've missed you so much. I have so much planned for your visit. We have so much to talk about."

Bianca nodded and tossed David a smile over Erica's shoulder, sorry she had interrupted their time together. "We can do that later, Mom. You and David need time to…" She trailed off trying to find the right words to continue. She didn't want to put a damper on their time together, or do anything to cause friction between them.

"Finish celebrating," David told her, "but we can do that any time."

"Celebrating?" She asked, turning her eyes on Erica.

Erica was quiet, tossing the answer through her mind. She wanted this time to be about the two of them. She wanted to focus on her and Bianca. They had so much time to make up for. Bianca's health had to be her number one priority. "David…" She started, shaking her head, though she didn't say anything further. She didn't want to keep secrets from Bianca either. After all, secrets had been what had led to her bad health. "and I are engaged," She finally said, holding out her hand.

"What? Oh my god," She beamed, eyes on Erica's engagement ring. "I'm so happy for you both." She hugged David this time.

"Only just happened," Erica added, eyes shooting to meet David's. She might need to focus on Bianca, but that didn't mean she was any less happy or excited than she had been an hour ago.

"Maybe you two can start planning the wedding while you're here," He offered, watching them both nod excitedly.

"We should celebrate," Bianca mused, "I'll go tell Coral and we'll make something special for dinner."

Erica started to interject, wanting Bianca to stay. They only had a month, but she caught the look in her daughter's eyes. The smile that titled her lips as she and David talked quietly. And decided to let her go. Decided to let Bianca make her own choices and decisions, follow her heart.

"You finish celebrating," She laughed offering them both an amused smile, before heading in the direction of the kitchen. She had picked up that things between them had been rocky, and she was expecting David to have ben tail lights when she got back. So this was an unexpected surprise, and one she was going to work hard to ensure her mother didn't ruin.

'Well that was embarrassing," Erica started shaking her head.

David laughed lightly and closed the distance between them. "She took it well."

"And Coral is just happy you're back," Erica smiled. "I'm sorry," She started, "I've been trying to tell you about Bianca's visit for awhile."

"I'm glad she's home. You two haven't seen each other in a long time. Besides, gives me some time with both of you."

The thought was tempting. The three of them spending time as a family. "David, I…"

"You need to focus on Bianca," He finished for her, "I know."

"You do?" She wondered, "How?"

"I know you, Erica and Bianca is the most important person in your life," He acknowledged, "The last thing I want to do is take away any time you have with Bianca."

"Thank you," She smiled. It still scared her sometimes how well her understood her. How well he knew her. How patient he was. "Of course, I will do my best to make time for the three of us."

"I would love to be a part of your life with Bianca," He smiled, closing the last of the distance between them, so he could lean in and steal her lips. "I'll go back to The Valley Inn after dinner," He confirmed after they had managed to tear themselves part. "Let you two have the rest of the night together."

"You just don't want to be around in case we start talking about the wedding," Erica teased eyes shining up at him.

"That to," He laughed, "Should we go see what they're making?"

Erica nodded excitedly, sliding out of his arms so she could start to the kitchen. "Maybe I can help."

"Please don't, I'd like to live to marry you," He teased as he caught up with her.

She was laughing as they walked toward the kitchen, he noted, her smile wide and her eyes shining. He loved it when she was like this. Light and free. He didn't know how long this would last, but he would do his best to make sure that she never forgot how loved she was.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter and the next are D&E light, as I have to set some of the ground work.

Also, having seen EVERY D&E scene from 1998 until 2011, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that there is NO WAY that David had that cabin while D&E were together. NONE. So I won't be writing the cabin, as it simply does not exist. Oh and I don't care what AMC wanted us to think, David DID NOT have feelings for Dixie at any point during D&E. Nope. Sorry. So that's not happening either, because it simply does not factor into things.

 **Chapter 2**

"How did they find out?" Bianca asked, eyes wide as she took in the sight of the press crowding The Valley Inn's lobby.

"I imagine someone saw us yesterday." They had been well in sight of prying eyes when David had proposed, so it was no surprise that the press was already swarming like vultures to get the story.

David had an early surgery and had missed the circus she had Bianca had just walked into.

 _"_ _When is the wedding…" "Are you going to wear white…" "Are you pregnant…" "Let us see your ring…"_

Erica offered them a placating smile, holding out her hand. "Dr. Hayward and I will be making a formal announcement in the coming days…" She started, having learned in all her years dealing with the press that giving them even the smallest morsel would be enough to hold them for a few days, "and we will treat you all to the inside scoop and full photoshoot when we do."

For the most part they seemed satisfied only snapping a few more photos and rattling off a few last questions, before finally backing away.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Erica started through a frustrated sigh. The last thing she wanted was to have Bianca's time with her start off with a media circus.

Jack had invited them to breakfast, wanting a chance to welcome Bianca home. She had a full day planned for the two of them, and didn't want anyone taking away from their time together. But Jackson was Bianca's Uncle, and she wouldn't keep them apart.

"Does David know you're going to give the press a full photoshoot?" Bianca wondered, laughing lightly as Erica shook her head.

"I think he owes us for missing this," She teased, heading for the dining room.

"I think if he had his choice, he would have rather been here for this," Bianca mused, "I don't think he's going to enjoy having to show off to the press."

Erica shrugged, a knowing smile playing on her lips as they approached Jack's table.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up," Jack smiled, on his feet quickly so he could hug Bianca. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Bianca hugged him tight, "Hi Uncle Jack."

Erica stood away, letting them have their moment. She and Jackson might have their ups and downs, but he would always be there for Bianca.

"How was your flight?" Jack asked as they sat down, "I would have come to see you last night, but I couldn't get a hold of anyone."

"That's probably because we weren't home. David took us out for ice cream."

Jack nodded, and raised an eyebrow in Erica's direction. "David took you out? I would have thought he would have let you have some time alone with your Mom."

"Oh well, David was there when I got home, and really it seemed like the best way to finish celebrating."

Jack cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Erica. "Celebrating, what?"

Erica pushed a hard breath, as Bianca's eyes darted between them. Somehow he had managed to miss the press circus in the lobby. "David and I are engaged," Erica finally answered, holding out her hand. "He took Bianca and I out so we could all celebrate and start getting to know each other again."

Jack nodded, eyes drifting from Erica's ring to Bianca, and then back to Erica. "You're marrying David Hayward?" He asked, though they all heard the accusation in his voice.

Bianca studied their faces. The way her Uncle Jack's entire body seemed to tense. The way her mother's own posture had stiffened and her smile had faded. She knew what was coming, and braced herself for what was about to unfold.

"Yes I am," Erica finally admonished, watching Jack's face fill with anger.

"Isn't that convenient. He proposes to you the same time your daughter is set to come home. The guy can't even let you have time with your daughter."

"David didn't know I was coming," Bianca offered, hoping maybe her being there would temper the storm she could see brewing.

"Oh, engaged and still keeping secrets from each other," Jack nodded through an accusing smile.

"How dare you. You don't have any say on how I choose to live my life and whom I choose to spend it with, Jackson." Her voice was hard and pointed, words laced with anger and spite.

"No, but I have in say in those things when they effect Bianca."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, the words falling from tongue with fiery venom.

"It means that I wonder what Travis would think of all of this."

"Are you threatening me?"

Bianca dropped her menu. "I'm going to go to…" She was on her feet now, "anywhere else." She was away from the table before they could even react. She couldn't sit and listen to this. She couldn't.

"You okay?" A voice offered from behind her, after she'd finally stopped in the lobby. She could still see them from where she stood, but she couldn't hear them. Though, she didn't need to hear them to know what they were saying. She nodded, her back still to the man.

"You sure? Doesn't look like it."

"I'm fine, I just needed to get out of there. I can't stand it when they fight."

The man nodded and craned his head to the left, just enough to see into the dining room, "What are they fighting about?"

"David," She offered simply.

The man nodded, "My brother seems to inspire people."

"Your brother," She asked, as she spun around to face him. "David's your brother. Oh, you must be Leo."

He nodded, and bowed jokingly. "Leo du Pres at your service."

Bianca smiled.

"And that makes you Bianca," He concluded, and she nodded. "What a welcome home."

She shrugged. "It's always like this."

"So you were running away?"

"I just needed some air," She confessed. "It's hard being Erica Kane's daughter sometimes."

He nodded, "David being in the mix can't help."

She shook her head. "No actually, it's great having him around. He makes my Mom really happy. I'm excited to help her plan the wedding."

"Wedding?" He pushed out on a hard breath, "David and Erica are tying the knot?"

Bianca nodded, but didn't have a chance to finish, before Erica interrupted. "Come on sweetheart, we're leaving."

Leo smiled at Erica, as she started to lead Bianca out. "Good to see you too, Erica," He teased, "And nice to meet you Bianca."

She tossed him a smile over her shoulder, grateful for the reprieve. They were almost at the door now, and Erica was lamenting on all the terrible things her Uncle Jack had said. She was trying to pay attention, trying to care. Mostly, she just wanted to move on, try to enjoy the rest of the day. She had a feeling the reality of being Erica Kane's daughter meant that her whole trip would be like this, and that nothing that about this visit was going to be a holiday.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Don't worry Coral, I'll get it." She was already heading downstairs anyway, expecting David and Bianca to return any minute.

David had suggested they have dinner in Philadelphia at a small Cheese Steak restaurant off the side of the freeway. Naturally she vetoed the entire thing, but Bianca seemed to like the idea. They had convinced her to stay home, and let them decide what to do for dinner. They promised her they would bring home anything else. She knew that wasn't how this was going to go. She'd seen the look in their eyes, and the mischievous smiles they flashed each, and was fully expecting cheese steaks for dinner

It couldn't be them at the door, David had his key, she mused almost to the door.

"Oh, Myrtle. Hi."

"Hi darling," She smiled, pulling Erica in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you," Erica smiled, motioning her inside. "Bianca will be so happy to see you."

Myrtle nodded, studying Erica closely. She seemed happy, peaceful even.

"She and David should be back any minute."

"Bianca is with David?"

"They went to get dinner," Erica told her, her voice tinged with frustration. Why did everyone react this way to her allowing David to spend time with Bianca? Soon he would be her step-father. But that was beside the point, they genuinely seemed to like having one another around and she would always encourage positive relationships in Bianca's life. She needed all the love, support, and strength she could get to aid in her recovery.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have David spending so much time with Bianca?"

"David and Bianca adore each other," Erica reminded her. "And it's nice for Bianca to have someone around who isn't family to talk to, who's judgement she trusts. It's important that they get to know each other. He is going to be her step-father."

"I was hoping it was all just Exposer gossip."

Erica sighed, not wanting to have this discussion again. "Yes, Myrtle. David and I are engaged."

"Oh Erica," Myrtle started, but Erica shook her head.

"I'm happy. Isn't that enough?"

"With David Hayward? Erica after everything that man has done."

"What has he done, Myrtle?" Erica questioned, curious as to what that phrase meant. They all said to her, "after everything" David had done, but none of them could tell her what he'd actually done that was supposed to make her not love him. "Everyone says that me, but no one can tell me what David has actually done that is so horrible."

"He caused your accident. Scared your face," Myrtle reminded her.

"Accidents are just that, accidents. He also saved my life and found me Dr. Fashionella. What else has he done to me that is so horrible? That you aren't even willing to give him a chance."

Myrtle was quiet at that, the answer not coming as easily as she thought it would. "Alright, I will concede that aside from the accident he has been quite good to you. But what about the rest of the town, Erica? He has done a lot of horrible things to the people of Pine Valley."

Erica nodded. She knew who David was. She knew every horrible thing he'd done since he'd come to Pine Valley, and even some things he'd done before Pine Valley. There were no delusions or illusions of whom she was dealing.

"I know who David is. I know everything he's done," She started, her voice firm; confident. "But I also know all the good he's done. All the times he's seen my soul and never flinched. I know what he's done for Bianca. Myrtle, they adore each other, and she brings out something else in him…a part of him even I hardly know," She was all smiles now, confident with what she was saying, what she felt. It had taken her a long time to get here, to this place, where acknowledging her love for him was easy. "I want to be his wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I haven't seen a man put that look on your face, in a long time." They both knew she was talking about Dimitri, and they both knew she was conceding defeat. "You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes Myrtle, I do."

Myrtle offered her a nod, and stepped closer to her. "I don't want to see you hurt. And I don't want to see Bianca hurt either. But if you are sure that this is what you want, I will trust you. And I will even try to get to know David."

"Thank you. Thank you." She beamed, pulling Myrtle in for a hug. She wasn't naïve. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. That not everyone was going to come around. That the people of Pine Valley weren't going to make this easy on them.

This time was going time was going to be different.

She was always up for the challenge. And with David and Bianca on her side there didn't seem to be anything they couldn't overcome.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Admit it, Erica, you like Coney Island," David teased as they entered her house.

"I went for Bianca," She laughed, and Bianca shook her head.

"You had just as much fun as we did."

They'd taken the first flight into New York that morning, and had just returned on the last one back.

It was the first time the three of them had gone anywhere outside of Pine Valley together. They all knew what a big step it was, and had done everything in their power to ensure nothing interrupted their day.

David had taken them to Coney Island, much to Erica's displeasure. She lamented the entire taxi ride that she'd already been once, and that once was enough for a lifetime. David took it in stride, knowing her well enough to know she'd end up having a ball once they got there. Bianca was amused by the entire thing, enjoying the lightness to the day.

They rode the Cyclone and ate hotdogs. David won them each a stuffed bear from one of the carnival games. They'd even taken photos in an instant photo booth.

They had lunch at a restaurant overlooking Central Park, and went shopping after. Erica joked how they would likely owe David for a long for having to tag along while they shopped, but he took it in stride and offered to take them again next weekend.

Dinner was pizza at a local place near the airport. It was the perfect end to the best day any of them had, had in a very long time.

"Hardly," She laughed, still holding the bear David had won for her. "Shopping was fun."

"Isn't it always?" David asked through a playful smile. "I'm always willing to take you both, but next time I'll come pick you up when you're done."

"I've been on all day shopping trips with Mom," Bianca laughed, "You got lucky we only took three hours."

David nodded, he was lucky and he was never going to forget how lucky he is. "What do you ladies say to a movie before we call it a night?"

It was still early, just after eight and he wasn't in a hurry to let either of them go. Even if it was just for the night.

"Can I choose?" Bianca asked, watching Erica shake her head.

"I won't sit through a horror movie."

David laughed, "I'll protect you."

She shook her head. "I don't want anything with blood and gore either."

"What kind of a movie do you think I'm going to pick?" Bianca laughed. "Though I do have something fun in mind."

"I know that look," Erica mused, watching Bianca's smile widen, "and I don't think I like it."

"Oh anything that makes your mother this nervous is worth seeing." He was ducking the pillow Erica tossed a few seconds later.

"I'll go make the popcorn." Bianca started for the kitchen, "Meet in the den in ten minutes."

"I haven't seen her this happy in a long time," Erica mused, eyes shining up at David as he moved toward her. "This was a lovely day."

"Good, I'm glad she enjoyed it. I could have done without the shopping, but the rest of the day was prefect."

"I don't want you to go," She offered, her smile fading.

David offered her a confused eyebrow. "I thought we're going to watch a movie?"

"I mean after that. I miss you."

His lips tilted into his brightest smile, and he reached out to pull her close. "Let me stay tonight." Bianca had been home for almost two weeks and he'd spent every night at the Valley Inn. He understood her desire to keep their relationship in the background while Bianca was visiting, that didn't make things any easier. Or make him miss her any less.

She opened her mouth to tell him no, that it wasn't appropriate, but the words didn't seem to come.

"Bianca used to come and stay with you Dimitri and you weren't married then, and she was just a little girl."

He had a point. And she did miss him. She would never tell him that she wasn't sleeping well without him. "I don't want her to think that she's not my number one priority while she's here."

"We just spent all day together. How does my staying here tonight make her any less your priority? If anything, I think it shows her how serious we are, and that we are committed to giving her a happy home to come visit."

She shook her head and offered him a playful smile. "You make a very strong argument."

"Of course I do. Besides, you miss me? Probably aren't sleeping well all alone, are you?"

"I'm sleeping just fine…" She tried to protest, but he nodded back at her, as he leaned in to steal her lips.

Bianca cleared her throat from behind them.

They pulled apart quickly, and David spun to face her. David flashed her an amused grin and Erica's cheek pinked a little.

"I'm going to have to work on my timing," She teased, shaking the bowl of popcorn at them. "And just so you know, I'm cool with David staying." She was laughing as she headed for the den.

It was nice of them to do this for her; keep their relationship as a secondary priority, but it was needed. She liked having David around, and the liked who her mother was when David was around. She would do anything in her power to make sure that this lasted, that they actually made it down the aisle.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, I did mention that I was going to dabble in David and Dixie...so it begins. (Lets be real here, she wasn't his victim and she definitely lead him on. I saw she got what she deserved!) You'll get a little calm before the next storm.

 **Chapter 5**

"Does this mean Bianca will come live with Erica?" Dixie wondered, looking across her desk at David.

Jackson's call came through at just after 3am. Travis Montgomery was dead from a massive stroke. He was on his way over, and pleaded with them to wait to tell Bianca until he arrived.

Erica had instantly gone into protective mama bear mode, and had gone to wake Bianca. It was clear from the early hour that something terrible had happened. In the end, they ended up telling her together, before Jackson arrived.

It was probably for the best, as it allowed Erica and Bianca time to grieve without Jackson hovering.

He'd stepped back at Jackson's arrival, allowing the three of them to find comfort in one another. He had been pleasantly surprised when Erica asked him to stay by her side, hold her while she and Bianca made plans to go Seattle.

They'd taken the first flight out and were already well on their way.

"I'd assume so," David nodded. "Despite the reasons, it would make Erica so happy to have her home."

"Will make things a bit complicated for the two of you," Dixie mused.

"How so?" He asked curiously. He loved having Bianca around. She was a good kid. So much like her mother. But so different at the same time. He and Erica benefited greatly from her level headedness.

"Well having a teenager come to visit isn't the same thing as having one live with you."

"I like having Bianca around. She's a great kid and she's a voice of reason when Erica starts to have her doubts."

Dixie cocked her, and flashed him a curious smile. "Still going from being just the two of you, to the three of you. It won't be easy," She added, "Tad and Junior get along really well, but he'd be the first to tell you that being a step-parent is difficult."

"I think I can handle it," He told her confidently, "I've always wanted a family and if Bianca is home with Erica it gives me the chance to have it."

She nodded. As far as she knew, Erica hadn't picked a wedding date yet. And David still lived at The Valley Inn. "Just keep your eyes open and understand that parenting is hard work. Your relationship with Erica will end up taking a backseat, no matter how hard you try."

"Erica and I have survived far worse than the arrival of a teenager daughter," He reminded her, "Bianca is a good kid. She's not out to make Erica's life miserable. She's actually been the one trying to pin her mother down to set a date. It's good having her around, takes some of the heat off me," He teased.

"You don't think Bianca moving home will give Erica the opportunity to delay things even more?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I mean; you still live at The Valley Inn. And you said Erica hasn't picked a date yet," She started, "Seems to me, her grieving daughter moving home is the perfect excuse to continue to delay the rest of your lives."

She wasn't completely incorrect. Erica used whatever reasons she could find, real or imaginary to run away from commitment. He had his own concerns as to whether or not they would ever walk down the aisle.

"Erica doesn't like commitment, and she'll run regardless of whether or not Bianca is here," He acknowledge, "But Bianca being here gives me the advantage. We both know Erica well enough can anticipate the struggle. It's two against one with Bianca here."

She nodded. "I hope you're right."

He was about to answer when his phone rang. "David Hayward," He barked into the receiver, thrown off by the tone of the conversation.

"I can call back."

He would know her voice anywhere. His lips twisted into content smile and he leaned back in his chair. She promised to call when they got to Seattle. He didn't think she would, for a lot of reasons, and was stunned that she actually had. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm all yours. How are you? How is Bianca?"

Whatever Dixie thought, whatever Pine Valley thought, they were wrong. She might still run, but she wasn't going nearly as fast as she usually didn't. She wasn't using her and Bianca's grief to push him away. She letting him be a part of her life. She was letting him in, slowly, surely and steadily.

He wasn't naïve. He knew for every step forward it would be two backward. He would end up having to chase her, reel her back in. Convince her that they were meant to be. He knew all of this.

He wanted it. He needed it. Her. Bianca and the family they were building. And he would fight as hard as it took make it happen.

 **To be continued**


End file.
